Service providers for communications devices generally require that the communications device have the proper credentials to access and enable use of services. The credentials securely and uniquely identify a subscription or account with the service provider and enable the communications device to access and use the services associated with the subscription. When the communications device is a mobile communications device, the service provider may be called a mobile network operator (MNO), and the services may include, for example, mobile voice calling, text messaging, or Internet data service.
The credentials may reside in a secure container called a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) or “SIM card.” The UICC may be embedded in the communications device, in which case it may be called an embedded UICC (eUICC) or an eSIM. The credentials may be provisioned to the UICC or eUICC/eSIM when manufactured or may be provisioned to the UICC or eUICC/eSIM remotely while the UICC or eUICC/eSIM resides in the communications device.
An eSIM-capable device (e.g., an Always Connected PC) typically ships with an empty eSIM. In order to use cellular connectivity, the device must connect to a specific remote server (SM-DP+) to download an eSIM profile (i.e., the mobile operator credentials needed to use the cellular modem).
If the device has some form of local Internet connectivity (such as WiFi), then as per the industry-accepted GSMA specification it can interrogate a global discovery server (SM-DS) to obtain the necessary contact information for the download server. However, in some cases, the device may not be able to connect directly to the Internet. The inability to provide the initial eSIM profile to devices causes delays in allowing users and enterprises to utilize new devices or in any situation where devices don't have provisioning profiles or operational profiles. Furthermore, the use of provisioning profiles on a device must be paid by the OEMs which adds to the BOM costs for the device.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.